I Love The Way You Love Me
by honey-kimy
Summary: Jongwoon suka sekali menggoda Ryeowook, Ryeowook mengakui kalau ia suka digoda oleh Jongwoon.


I Love The Way You Love Me

By Kimy Honey

Cast : Yewook, Heechul, dll

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance.

Summary : Jongwoon suka sekali menggoda Ryeowook, Ryeowook mengakui kalau ia suka digoda oleh Jongwoon.

Warning : Yaoi, Gaje, cerita tidak nyambung, typo bertebaran, tapi semoga kalia suka. Selamat membaca! Beri komentar setelahnya.

Y&R

Sore sudah berlalu, berganti senja yang menggatikan dengan rona merah yang menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Duduk sendiri seorang _namja_ mungil didepan kampusnya, menunggu orang yang hendak menjemputnya.

Berkali-kali _namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook melirik jam digital yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya, menggerutu karena ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu. "Aishh . . . dasar Kyuhyun pembohong! Katanya mau jemput, sampai sekarang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya!" omel Ryeowook pada angin lalu.

Breemmm

Srettt

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti didepannya, sosok dibalik kemudi mobil tersebut turun dan menghampiri _namja_ mungil yang sedang menggerutu. " _Baby_ . . . Kyuhyun menelponku untuk menjemputmu, dia baru ingat kalau ia berjanji menjemputmu."ucap _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya itu.

Ryeowook mendongak memperhatikan _namja_ yang berada didepannya, mendengus tidak suka karena _namja_ yang menjemput adalah Jongwoon. "Mengapa _hyung_ yang menjemputku?" ketusnya.

"Karena hanya _hyung_ yang dipercaya Kyuhyun untuk menjemputmu _baby_ ~." jawab Jongwoon penuh sayang.

"Huh, alasan _hyung_ saja!" balas Ryeowook lagi. "Dan jangan panggil aku _baby_ , menjijikkan!"

"Meskipun begitu, itu karena kau adalah tunangan _hyung_ yang harus selalu kujaga." ucap Jongwoon seraya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. "Dan aku tetap akan memanggilmu _baby~_." Jongwoon tidak menyerah dengan perkataan Ryeowook. "Ayo _baby_ ~ kita pulang sekarang!" Jongwoon menarik pelan kedua pergelangan Ryeowook supaya berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _baby_! Apa kau tuli eoh?" teriak Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tuli _baby~_ , tapi panggilan itulah yang paling pas buat memanggilmu, orang yang paling _hyung_ sayangi dan _hyung_ cintai." ujar jongwoon sedikit nge-gombal.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu! Apalagi mencintaimu! Aku lebih menyukai Kyuhyun daripada dirimu!" ucap Ryeowook asal.

Jongwoon menghela nafasnya, " _Baby~~_ kau jujur sekali, _hyung_ terluka, hiks." Jongwoon memasang raut wajah sesedih mungkin. "Kau menduakan _hyung_ dengan _dongsaeng hyung_ , _baby~_ "

"Terserah aku! _Kajja_ antar aku pulang!" perintah Ryeowook dengan ketusnya.

"Baik _baby~_ , mau diantar kemana? Rumah _appa_? _Eomma_? Atau ke rumah _hyung_ saja?" tanya Jongwoon kemudian.

"Ke rumah Heechul _eomma_ saja!" jawab Ryeowook.

Jongwoon tertawa mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, "Hahahahaha . . . itu sama saja rumah _hyung baby_ ~."

Jongwoon akhirnya mengalah tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Ryeowook, atau lebih tepatnya menggodanya. Jongwoon melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya sesuai permintaan Ryeowook, meski Ryeowook menyebutnya dengan rumah Heechul _eomma_.

Jongwoon membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya, mengangkat dengan hati-hati _namja_ mungil yang tertidur pulas dikursi penumpang. "Apa teriak-teriak membuatmu lelah _baby_? Cepat sekali kau tertidur." lirih Jongwoon seraya membawa Ryeowook kedalam rumahnya.

"Jong . . . kau sudah pulang? OMO! Ryeowook- _ie_ kenapa Jong?" panik Heechul mendapati Ryeowook berada dalam gendongan Jongwoon.

" _Eomma . . ._ pelankan suara _eomma_ , nanti Ryeowook- _ie_ terbangun."

Heechul berjalan cepat mendahului Jongwoon, membantu Jongwoon membuka pintu kamarnya, "Tidurkan di kamarmu saja sayang." titah Heechul.

Heechul membantu Jongwoon melepas sepatu Ryeowook dan jas seragam sekolahnya. "Kasihan dia, _appa_ dan _eomma-_ nya tidak pernah ada disampingnya untuk menemaninya."

"Benar. . . aku akan berusaha selalu ada untuknya _eomma_." sahut Jongwoon.

Heechul dan Jongwoon kemudian keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Ryeowook tidur. "Apa kau akan kembali ke kantor sayang?"

" _Anniya_ , tapi aku akan ke kantor _appa_ sebentar _eomma_ ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Jongwoon mencium kedua pipi Heechul sebelum pergi ke kantor _appa_ -nya dikarenakan sang _appa_ sedang di China bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Y&R

Ryeowook menggeliatkan badannya, matanya mulai terbuka melihat sekililingnya dengan seksama. Sebuah tempat yang asing bagi dirinya, "Eh? Kamar siapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia menoleh sekilas pada bingkai foto yang ada diatas nakas, dan ia baru tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di kamar Jongwoon. "Cih, narsis sekali." komentar Ryeowook pada foto Jongwoon, tidak menyadari sebenarnya dia juga senarsis Jongwoon.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas minum, ia sudah sangat hafal betul dengan letak ruangan di rumah Heechul, mengingat betapa seringnya dia menginap di rumah ini, namun bukan karena Jongwoon melainkan karena Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun _baby_? Kau mau makan apa? _Eomma_ siapkan." tanya Heechul yang tengah berkutat di dapur bersama seorang maid yang membantunya.

"Chul _eomma_ . . . kenapa memanggilku _baby_? Seperti _hyung_ saja. Aku tidak suka." protesnya.

Heechul meletakkan secangkir susu coklat dihadapan Ryeowook, " _Aigooo~_ ~~ kenapa kau begitu manis hmm? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_." Heechul mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook kemudian.

"Terserah _eomma_ saja . . . Kyuhyun kemana _eomma_? Mengapa yang jemput aku _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Kyuhyun ikut _appa_ -nya ke China, tapi kau sepertinya sangat suka dijemput Jongwoon hemm? Buktinya kau sampai tertidur pulas, biasanya kalau pulang dengan Kyuhyun kalian selalu bertengkar." selidik Heechul.

Ryeowook nyengir mendengar pernyataan Heechul, "Salahkan Kyuhyun yang mengendarai mobil seperti setan _eomma_ , sedangkan tadi _hyung_ bawa mobilnya sangat nyaman." tanpa sadar Ryeowook memuji Jongwoon, yang menimbulkan senyum senang di bibir Heechul.

"Jja . . . mandilah dulu, nanti kita makan bersama dengan Jongwoon." perintah Heechul.

Ryeowook segera menuruti perintah Heechul, ia beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mandi karena beberapa pakaiannya memang tersimpan di lemari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sering menginap di rumah keluarga Jongwoon karena seringnya di tinggal _eomma_ dan _appa_ -nya konser keliling dunia atau sibuk dengan dunia artis mereka.

 _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Ryeowook telah bercerai, _appa_ -nya bertahan dengan grupnya yaitu TVXQ bersama Changmin adik _appa_ -nya, Jung Yunho, sedangkan _eomma_ -nya membentuk grub baru bersama adik kandung dan adik iparnya Junsu dan Yochun dengan nama JYJ.

Ryeowook kadang tinggal bersama _appa_ dan pamannya Changmin, kadang juga bersama _eomma_ -nya saja. Atau kadang Ryeowook memilih tinggal bersama keluarga Jongwoon tunangannya karena disana ada Kyuhyun, sahabatnya.

Ryeowook lebih senang tinggal bersama keluarga Jongwoon, keluarga Jongwoon sangat hangat, dari Hankyung sang _appa_ , Heechul _eomma_ , Jongwoon _hyung_ , dan juga Kyuhyun meskipun Kyuhyun juga sering menjahilinya.

"Wook-ah, makan malam sudah siap, kemarilah!" seru Heechul dari ruang tengah, "Jongwoon sudah menunggumu." sambungnya lagi.

" _Ne eomma_." sahut Ryeowook.

Makan malam hanya dihadiri oleh tiga orang, selama Ryeowook menginap di rumah Jongwoon, baru kali ini dirinya menikmati makan malam bersama tunangannya itu.

"Bagaimana _baby_ , apakah kau menyukai masakannya? Makan yang banyak ne!" ujar Jongwoon seraya mengambilkan sepotong daging untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, " _Gomawo hyung_." lirihnya, "Tumben _hyung_ makan malam di rumah, biasanya jika aku menginap disini _hyung_ tidak pernah ada pada waktu makan malam?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Jadi kau selama ini memperhatikan _hyung_ ne?" tanya balik Jongwoon yang berdampak munculnya semburat merah di wajah Ryeowook.

" _Anniya. ._ ." jawab Ryeowook sedikit gugup. " _Hyung_ -kan lebih menyukai pekerjaan _hyung_ daripada keluarga _hyung_."

" _Aigoo~~ baby hyung_ ternyata sangat perhatian pada _hyung_." goda Jongwoon lagi. " _Hyung_ tidak seperti itu _baby_ , hanya saja ketika kau menginap di rumah, _hyung_ selalu ada pekerjaan, baiklah mulai sekarang _hyung_ akan selalu makan malam dirumah jika kau menginap disini. Eh. . bukankah _hyung_ selalu ada ketika sarapan?" jelas Jongwoon.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , kau memang sangat menyebalkan." dengus Ryeowook. "Chul _eomma_ , aku benci _hyung_ , dia selalu menggodaku." adu Ryeowook.

"Hahahaha." Heechul tertawa disela-sela makannya, mendengarkan percakapan anak sulung dan calon menantunya sungguh sangat menggemaskan. "Kalian sungguh lucu."

"Chul _eomma~~_." Ryeowook merajuk, "Aku benci _hyung_ ," Ryeowook meninggalkan meja makan karena telah menghabiskan makan malamnya, "Aku mau belajar saja! Chul _eomma_ terima kasih makan malamnya." pamit Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

Dengan sigap Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook, sebelum _namja_ mungil itu benar-benar meninggalkan meja makan. "Belajarlah yang rajin _baby~_."

Chup

Jongwoon dengan cepat mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook terpaku, otaknya seolah berhenti. Namun pada detik berikutnya . . .

"Kyaaa . . . . _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya. "Chul _eomma_ , _hyung_ menciumku, huweee." adunya lagi sambil memeluk Heechul. "Bibirku sudah ternoda bibirnya _hyung eomma~~_."

"Sudah-sudah, Jongwoon hanya menggodamu karena kau begitu manis. Segeralah belajar sebelum Jongwoon menggodamu lagi." ucap Heechul.

Ryeowook akhirnya meninggalkan Heechul dan Jongwoon yang masih tertawa sambil mengucapkan omelan untuk Jongwoon. "Aku membencimu _hyung_."

Y&R

Ryeowook sudah mengemasi tugasnya untuk kuliah esok, ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamar Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Segera saja Ryeowook beranjak dari meja belajar menuju kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan lain sebagainya. Ia mengambil boneka Winnie the Pooh miliknya, kemudian keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah kamar Jongwoon.

Tok tok tok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, " _Hyung~_ " panggilnya setelah mengetuk pintu, "Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Klek

Pintu dibuka dari dalam, menampakkan _namja_ tampan yang bestatus sebagai tunangan _namja_ manis yang mengetuk pintu. "Ada apa _baby_?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Apa aku boleh tidur denganmu _hyung_? Aku takut tidur sendirian." Jujur Ryeowook.

" _Aigoo~~_ ternyata _baby_ -ku penakut ne, eh . . bukankah kau membenci _hyung_ tadi hemm?"goda Jongwoon sambil menoel pipi Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur sendiri saja." Ryeowook membalikkan badan, " _Hyung_ jahat." dumelnya kemudian.

Greb

Jongwoon menarik bahu Ryeowook, "Jangan marah _baby, hyung_ hanya bercanda, jja masuklah! Tidurlah dahulu, _hyung_ masih harus membereskan pekerjaan _hyung_ dulu."

Ryeowook segera menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk kepunyaan Jongwoon. Ryeowook menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang menguar dari tempat tidur tunangannya tersebut. 'Hangat dan nyaman.' gumamnya dalam hati.

" _Baby~_ besok kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Jongwoon seraya membereskan laptopnya.

" _Baby~_ ~" ulangnya lagi, karena tidak mendapat sahutan dari Ryeowook. Jongwoon menoleh kearah tempat tidurnya, "Astaga, ternyata kau sudah tidur, cepat sekali. Kalau ada lomba tidur cepat pasti kau akan menang _baby_." Jongwoon membentangkan selimutnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Ryeowook.

Malam sudah berganti pagi, Ryeowook masih asyik menikmati tidurnya dipelukan Jongwoon. Berlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya, pandangannya terbentur oleh dada bidang yang terlapisi kaos warna putih. Ryeowook mendongak memandangi wajah _namja_ didepannya, terkagum dengan sosok yang berada dihadapannya.

Ryeowook bukannya bangun dari tidurnya, ia malah menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Jongwoon. Merasakan adanya gerakan dari _namja_ yang sedang dipeluknya, Jongwoon sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Ryeowook supaya _namja_ mungil-nya merasa lebih nyaman lagi.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian kenikmatan mereka terganggu oleh kedatanga Heechul. "YA! Apa kalian akan tidur terus seharian? Tidak ke kampus dan ke kantor eoh?" teriak Heechul di dekat tempat tidur Jongwoon.

" _Omo! Omo_!" teriak Ryeowook karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Heechul, "Hah Chul _eomma_ mengagetkan saja." ujar Ryeowook sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" _Eomma_ , lain kali lebih lembut lagi jika membangunkan." keluh Jongwoon yang sudah duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Kalau _eomma_ tidak berteriak kalian tidak akan bangun, malah semakin asyik berpelukan." balas Heechul.

"Chul _eomma,_ jam berapa ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket.

"Baru jam 8 sayang, _wae_?"

"Jam de-la-pan," Ryeowook mengeja setiap suku kata angka delapan, lalu "Kyaaa . . . Wook- _ie_ ada kuliah pukul 8.30! Ini semua gara-gara _hyung_ , aku jadi terlambat bangun." kata Ryeowook menyalahkan Heechul.

Secepat kilat Ryeowook berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Jongwoon, lupa kalau handuk dan bajunya berada di kamar Kyuhyun. " _Hyung!_ Ambilkan handuk!" teriak Ryeowook dari kamar mandi.

Jongwoon hanya geleng-geleng kepala, melihat tingkah Ryeowook, " _Eomma,_ dia sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan." komentar Jongwoon.

" _Ne, eomma_ memang tidak salah pilih menjodohkanmu dengannya, Jja cepatlah bangun." jawab sang _eomma_.

" _Hyungg_!" terdengar kembali teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi. "Mana handuknya? kenapa lama sekali!"

"Cepatlah, sebelum Ryeowook berteriak kembali, _eomma_ tunggu dibawah." Heechul meninggalkan kamar Jongwoon, kembali ke dapur untk menyiapkan makanan.

" _HYUNGGG_!"

" _Ne baby_ , tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Kenapa kau tidak mengambil handuk sendiri saja?" Jongwoon sudah berada didepan pintu kamar mandi siap dengan handuk yang diminta Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar mandi, "Ya! _Hyung_ berhenti menggodaku, dan jangan harap aku keluar kamar mandi tanpa handuk!" galaknya.

" _Aigoo~~_ galak sekali _baby_ -nya _hyung_ , nanti imutnya hilang."

"Terserah katamu _hyung_ , yang penting kau antarkan aku ke kampus secepatnya." perintah Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru _baby_ , bukankah kau kuliah pukul 8.30, ini masih pukul 7.15 menit." jawab Jongwoon sambil menunjuk jam dinding di kamarnya.

Mata Ryeowook melotot, memubuat wajahnya semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Matanya berkedip-kedip lalu melotot kembali memandangi jam dinding, "Chul _eomma_ menipuku." gumamnya pelan.

Jongwoon kembali tersenyum, "Segeralah pakai baju, supaya tidak kedinginan, atau _hyung_ yang pakaikan bajunya."

Plak

Ryeowook memukul lengan Jongwoon dengan kencang, "Jangan harap kepala besar! Dasar mesum!" dengusnya sebal.

"Chul _eomma_ ~~~ kenapa menipuku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Heechul setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Ah _mianhe_ , _eomma_ salah melihat jam." jawab Heechul, tangannya sibuk mengambilkan Ryeowook sarapan, "Makanlah, hanya ini yang _eomma_ siapkan untuk sarapan."

" _Gomawo eomma_ ," kata Ryeowook setelah menerima makanan yang disodorkan Heechul.

" _Hyung_ . . nanti tidak perlu menjemputku, _eomma_ akan menjemputku." ujar Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari mobil Jongwoon setelah sampai di depan kampusnya.

"Ok _baby_ , titip salam untuk Jae _eomma ne_." jawab Jongwoon, " _Baby~_ ~ mengapa kau tidak memberi _kiss_ pada _hyung_ hemm?" tanya Jongwoon sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Dasar kepala besar mesum!"

Brakk

Ryeowook menutup pintu mobil Jongwoon dengan kasar setelah melontarkan makian untuk tunangannya. Sementara Jongwoon hanya tertawa kecil setiap melihat reaksi Ryeowook setelah menggodanya.

Y&R

Hari telah sore, sudah setengah jam lebih Ryeowook berdiri didepan kampus, sesekali matanya melihat jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. 'Kenapa _eomma_ lama sekali, apa aku telpon _hyung_ saja.' batin Ryeowook.

"Eh, kanapa harus telpon _hyung_? Aku-kan membencinya." monolognya.

Tinn

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan Ryeowook, menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah mobil mewah sang _eomma_.

" _Eomma~_ ~~ kenapa lama sekali? Wook- _ie_ sampai pegal dan berlumut menunggu _eomma_ , dingin _eomma~~~_ " rajuknya manja, kedua tangannya mengapit lengan Jaejoong _eomma_ -nya. " _Eomma_ harus bertanggung jawab."

" _Mianhe, eomma_ tadi mengantar Junsu dahulu, apa yang harus _eomma_ lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan keterlambatan _eomma_ hemm?" Jaejoong mengusap lembut rambut anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Belikan boneka dan es krim." pinta Ryeowook.

" _Aigoo~~_ kau bisa sakit jika makan es krim di cuaca dingin begini sayang," Jaejoong berusaha menolak keinginan anaknya, namun anaknya sangat keras kepala sehingga mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus mengalah. Ryeowook mengancamnya tidak akan pulang ke rumah _eomma_ -nya jika tidak menuruti keinginannya.

Ryeowook menikmati malamnya bersama sang _eomma_ yang baru pulang konser dari Vietnam. Jaejoong mengeluarkan banyak sekali oleh-oleh untuk anak tunggalnya tersebut, tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Ryeowook. Tapi, jika ditanya Ryeowook akan memilih selalu bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya daripada beratus-ratus oleh-oleh yang diterimannya dari orang tuanya.

Malam ini Ryeowook tidur dipelukkan _eomma_ -nya, sungguh ia sangat takut jika harus tidur sendirian. " _Eomma~_ jangan lupa matikan AC-nya!" pinta Ryeowook sebelum memejamkan matanya. Ryeowook memang tidak bisa tidur dengan AC dia akan demam jika nekat melakukannya.

"Ok sayang. . . apa kau akan langsung tidur? Tidak ingin ngobrol dahulu dengan _eomma_ hemm?" Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, disamping Ryeowook yang telah berbaring.

" _Mianhe eomma_ , Wook- _ie_ sudah ngantuk sekali." lirih Ryeowook antara sadar dan tidak, alam bawah sadarnya sudah mengharuskan ia memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, Tidurlah!"

Chup

Jaejoong mengecup kening Ryeowook dan menyusulnya tidur, "Maafkan _eomma_ sayang, _eomma_ tidak bisa mendampingimu." lirihnya.

Tengah malam Ryeowook mengigau, ia terserang demam. Suatu hal yang biasa jika Ryeowook makan es krim di cuaca dingin atau tidur dengan kondisi AC menyala. Ryeowook lupa meminta Jongwoon untuk mematikan AC-nya ketika ia tidur dikamarnya.

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengambil obat penurun panas serta plester penurun demam yang selalu ia siapkan. Setelah memaksa Ryeowook minum obat, dan menempelkan plester penurun demam di kening Ryeowook, Jaejoong kembali berbaring disamping anaknya, berharap semoga keesokan harinya Ryeowook sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Namun harapan Jaejoong tidak terkabul, pagi hari demam Ryeowook masih tinggi padahal ia harus pergi pagi ini untuk konser di Beijing. Bahkan Ryeowook merenggek tidak mau ditinggal _eomma_ -nya.

" _Eomma_ ~ jangan pergi, temani Wook- _ie_ ~" pintanyanya dengan suara pelan.

" _Mianhe_ sayang, _eomma_ juga sangat ingin menemani Wook- _ie_ yang sedang sakit ini, tapi konser _eomma_ tidak bisa dibatalkan sayang." Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian.

" _Eomma_ pergi saja! _Eomma_ -kan lebih sayang fans-nya _eomma_ daripada Wook- _ie_." kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar sedih, ia sedang sakit dan hanya minta ditemani _eomma_ -nya, tetapi eommanya tidak bisa. Sudah terlalu pengertian Ryeowook kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_ -nya akan resiko profesinya. Ia hanya ingin sekali-kali di temani _eomma_ -nya ketika sakit, diantar ke dokter, seperti teman-temannya.

"Sayang~~ tentu saja _eomma_ lebih menyayangi Wook- _ie_ , tapi _eomma_ juga tidak bisa mengecewakan fans _eomma_ yang sudah membeli tiket konser."

" _Eomma_ pergi saja, Wook- _ie_ sudah biasa sendirian." Ryeowook menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menatapnya sedih.

" _Eomma_ panggilkan Jongwoon _ne_?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_ sedang bekerja." tolak Ryeowook. " _Eomma_ pergilah, nanti ketinggalan pesawat."

"Baiklah, _eomma_ sudah siapkan makanan untukmu sayang, nanti telponlah temanmu untuk menemanimu, _eomma_ akan langsung pulang jika konser selesai." Jaejoong menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajah Ryeowook dan mencium keningnya agak lama.

" _Eomma_ pergi ya sayang, jangan lupa minum obat, _eomma_ akan telpon _appa_ -mu." pamit Jaejoong pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya menatap sedih kepergian _eomma_ -nya.

"Hiks, _eomma_ jahat, _eomma_ tega meninggalkan Wook- _ie_ sendirian. Hiks." tangis Ryeowook akhirnya pecah setelah kepergian _eomma_ -nya. Ryeowook kembali menggelung dirinya dengan selimut dan tidur.

Siang hari Ryeowook terbangun karena lapar dan sakit kepala yang menderanya, Ryeowook mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mencari makanan. Dengan tertatih memegangi kepalanya ia sampai ke dapur, memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan Jaejoong dan menelan sebutir pil untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

Ryeowook menggambil ponselnya,

' _Hyung_ , jika pulang kerja jemput aku di rumah _eomma ne_ '

 _Send_

Ryeowook mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongwoon, meskipun mulutnya sering mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Jongwoon, namun dalam hati ia merasakan kenyamanan jika berada didekat Jongwoon.

Drttt

Ryeowook membuka ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar, senyum tersungging dibibirnya meski menahan sakit kepala.

'Baiklah _baby_ , nanti sore _hyung_ jemput.'

Ryeowook membalas kembali sms dari Jongwoon,

' _Hyung_ , nanti langsung masuk saja, ini _password_ -nya, 210687.'

Ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya dinakas samping tempat tidur, ia berniat mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi sakit kepalanya akan sedikit berkurang. Ryeowook mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower, aliran air hangat yang mengalir dari shower tidak juga mampu meredakan sakit kepalanya.

Ryeowook mematikan shower dan mencoba meraih handuk yang tergantung didekatnya, belum sempat tangannya meraih handuk, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali dan keadaan sekelilingnya terasa berputar, selanjutnya adalah hilangnya kesadaran Ryeowook.

" _Hy-yung . . ._ " ucapnya lirih setelah tubuhnya membentur lantai kamar mandi, lalu matanya tertutup rapat.

Y&R

Cangkir Jongwoon tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari genggamannya saat ia hendak meminum isinya, perasaan tidak enak segera menyelimuti hatinya. Diambilnya ponsel untuk menghubungi Ryeowook, perasaannya berkata bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan _namja_ mungilnya.

Berkali-kali Jongwoon menelpon Ryeowook, tetapi tidak diangkat sama sekali, hanya operator saja yang menjawabnya. Jongwoon segera meraih kunci mobilnya, menghubungi sekertarisnya dan memberitahunya jika ia akan pulang cepat.

Jongwoon melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya, _eomma_ -nya, Heechul baru saja menelponnya meminta menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya ke rumah Ryeowook. Heechul baru saja di telpon oleh Jaejoong yang mengabarkan kalau anaknya sakit dirumah sendirian karena _appa_ nya juga belum bisa pulang.

Heechul sudah menunggu didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya saat Jongwoon sampai, tanpa banyak bicara Heechul segera masuk ke mobil Jongwoon dan menyuruh Jongwoon mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat.

Jongwoon memencet _password_ yang diberikan Ryeowook tadi, melesat masuk kedalam rumah Ryeowook, mencari keberadaan tunangannya begitu pula Heechul. Heechul dan Jongwoon membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika tidak menemukan keberadaan Ryeowook dikamar.

" _Baby_!" pekik Heechul dan Jongwoon bersamaan melihat tubuh Ryeowook tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi tanpa busana.

"Jong! Ambilkan selimut!" teriak Heechul panik, Heechul segera mendekati Ryeowook dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Jongwoon berlari kedalam kamar mandi, lalu membungkus tubuh Ryeowook dengan selimut yang ia bawa. Sementara Heechul masih berusaha menyadarkan Ryeowook, "Wook- _ie_! _Baby_! Kumohon bangunlah!" Heechul terus menepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook agar _namja_ mungil yang kini berada dipelukan Jongwoon terbangun.

" _Hy-yung_. . . Chul _eomma~_." desahnya saat matanya berhasil dibuka.

"Bagus anak pintar, tetaplah terjaga ne." Heechul memberikan kecupan di dahi Ryeowook, "Jong kita bawa Wook- _ie_ ke rumah sakit."

"Baik _eomma_ , _Baby_ ~ kita ke rumah sakit _ne_? Supaya _baby_ cepat sembuh." Jongwoon mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

" _Hy-yung~_ ~" Ryeowook mendekap tubuh Jongwoon dengan erat, "Jangan biarkan aku sendiri." pintanya dengan suara parau.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, _hyung_ janji."

Jongwoon menemani Ryeowook di UGD, Ryeowook menangis saat dokter minta Jongwoon agar menunggunya diluar, akhirnya dokter membiarkan Jongwoon menemani Ryeowook didalam selama pemeriksaan. Sementara Heechul diluar sibuk menelpon kedua orang tua Ryeowook, bukan menelpon tapi memarahinya lewat telepon. Heechul tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua Ryeowook tega meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang sakit.

Dokter memutuskan bahwa Ryeowook harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Jongwoon tidak dibiarkan bergeser dari tempatnya oleh Ryeowook, tangannya yang tidak tertancap infus terus saja memegangi tangan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon sungguh iba melihat keadaan _namja_ mungil yang tengah terbaring sakit, ia sangat kurang merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Jongwoon tidak lagi menggoda Ryeowook dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia lebih banyak memberikan ucapan penyemangat agar Ryeowook segera sembuh. Sungguh Jongwoon lebih suka jika Ryeowook berteriak-teriak kepadanya, memaki dirinya, dan lain sebagainya.

Kini hanya Jongwoon yang menemani Ryeowook diruang rawatnya, Heechul baru saja pulang untuk menyiapkan keperluan Ryeowook yang dibutuhkan selama menjalani perawatan.

"Apa masih pusing _baby_?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Sedikit _hyung_." Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya sedikit supaya Jongwoon bisa tidur disampingnya. " _Hyung_ tidurlah disini! _Hyung_ pasti lelah, aku ingin tidur dipeluk _hyung~_ " rengeknya manja.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh menyukai pelukan _hyung_ rupanya," Jongwoon naik ketempat tidur Ryeowook, membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring menghadap Ryeowook. Jongwoon menatap intes Ryeowook, "Sungguh _hyung_ sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu _baby_."

" _Hyung._ . . . jangan menggodaku." rona merah terlihat diwajah Ryeowook karena ucapan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menyibakkan rambut Ryeowook yang menutupi dahinya, " _Hyung_ tidak menggodamu _baby_ , _hyung_ sungguh-sungguh."

"Tapi mengapa _hyung_ suka menggodaku? Dasar menyebalkan!" Ryeowook menyamankan posisinya, menempelkan kepalnya didada Jongwoon.

"Hahahaha." Jongwoon tertawa, "Karena kau sangat menggemaskan ketika marah setelah _hyung_ menggodamu, _hyung_ menyukainya." jujur Jongwoon.

" _Hyung_ jahat! Menyebalkan!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pengakuan Jongwoon.

Gyutt

"Akh . . . _appo baby_!" teriak Jongwoon saat Ryeowook mencubit lengannya, Jongwoon mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Ryeowook, " _Baby_ ~~ sakit!"

"Biarin, rasakan karena suka menggodaku." bela Ryeowook, "Sudah _hyung_ , aku mau tidur, aku ini sakit, seharusnya _hyung_ menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, bukannya malah menggodaku!"

"Hahahaha . . . kau benar _baby_ , hemm mau _hyung_ nyanyikan lagu apa?" tawar Jongwoon.

" _Gray paper_ saja _hyung_ ," pinta Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, hem . . ehem." Jongwoon berdehem sebelum mulai menyanyikan lagu untuk Ryeowook.

Suara merdu Jongwoon mampu membius Ryeowook, Ryeowook tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari wajah Jongwoon hingga Jongwoon menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya.

"Mengapa _baby_ belum tidur eoh?" Jongwoon membalas tatapan Ryeowook, "Kenapa menatap _hyung_ seperti itu?"

" _Hyung ._ . . berjanjilah padaku akan selalu ada untukku, menemaniku, menyayangiku, dan mencintaiku apa adanya, karena aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_."

Chup

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Jongwoon pelan, kemudian melepaskannya kembali, "Wook- _ie_ mencintai _hyung_ , Jongwoon- _ie hyung_."

Chup

Kali ini giliran Jongwoon yang mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Kecupan yang terasa hangat itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam, seolah enggan untuk dilepaskan, jika tidak membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Jongwoon kembali menatap Ryeowook, "Sebutlah nama _hyung_ lagi _baby~_ kau sangat manis jika memanggil _hyung_ seperti itu."

"Jongwoon- _ie hyung~_ ~ ayo tidurrr, Wook- _ie_ sudah mengantuk." rengeknya.

"Baiklah, kita tidur _ne_ , jangan lupa berdoa." titah Jongwoon.

"Siap Jongwoon- _ie hyung_." kata Ryeowook dibuat semanis mungkin. "Ingat! Jongwoon- _ie_ _hyung_ jangan pergi ketika aku tidur, _arraso_!"

" _Arra,_ _hyung_ tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Jja pejamkanlah matamu." Jongwoon mengusap-usap pantat Ryeowook supaya Ryeowook cepat tidur agar kesehatannya bisa segera pulih.

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook tertidur, Jongwoon segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi. Hari yang sangat melelahkan dan menegangkan bagi Jongwoon, dimana ia mendapati tunangannya tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi, dan beruntunglah sekarang. Ryeowook sudah kembali seperti biasa, meski wajahnya masih sangat pucat.

Jongwoon mengecup kening Ryeowook, ' _Baby_ semoga kau selalu bahagia~' doa Jongwoon dalam hati.

Y&R

Jongwoon membuka matanya ketika alarm diponselnya berbunyi, setelah mematikan alarmnya, Jongwoon bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, belum sampai Jongwoon menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Ryeowook sudah memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_ ~~ Jongwoon- _iee hyung_!" panggil Ryeowook panik, ketika membuka matanya Ryeowook tidak menemukan Jongwoon berada disampingnya.

"Jongwoon- _ie hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook lagi.

" _Baby! Hyung_ disini, _hyung_ hanya ke kamar mandi, _hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu." jelas Jongwoon ketika telah berada disamping Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Jongwoon- _ie hyung_ tidak bilang? Wook- _ie_ takut kalau Jongwoon- _ie hyung_ pergi begitu saja."

" _Hyung_ tidak ingin menganggu tidurmu _baby_ , bagaimana keadaamnu hari ini? Sudah lebih baikkah?"

"Baik, aku ingin pulang _hyung_ , lagi pula _eomma_ dan _appa_ juga tidak bisa menemaniku di sini _hyung_ , aku pulang ke rumah _hyung_ saja, kalau perlu _hyung_ nikahi aku saja, supaya aku bisa terus tinggal di rumah _hyung_ , hiks, Jongwoon- _ie hyung_ ~~huweee." tangis Ryeowook pecah setelah menceritakan perasaannya.

Grepp

" _Hyung_ mengerti perasaanmu _baby_ , baiklah nanti kita tunggu hasil pemeriksaan, apakah baby sudah boleh pulang atau belum. Dan untuk masalah pernikahan nanti _hyung_ bicarakan dengan para orang tua. Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadi istri _hyung_ eoh? Sudah tidak benci lagi dengan _hyung_ eoh?" Jongwoon mulai lagi menggoda Ryeowook.

"Huweee . . . . kenapa Jongwoon- _ie hyung_ malah menggodaku? Aku benci _hyung_!" Ryeowook semakin keras menangis, tangannya yang tidak terbalut infus digunakan untuk memukul Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menangkup wajah Ryeowook menggunakan kedua tangannya, menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari manik caramel tunangannya.

Chup

Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook lembut dan dalam, ciuman yang menghangatkan bagi Ryeowook. "Eng~~" desah Ryeowook disela-sela ciumannya.

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook setelah melepaskan ciumannya, "Jongwoon- _ie hyung~~_ jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku malu." Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jongwoon.

" _Hyung~~_ " panggil Ryeowook.

"Ada apa _baby_?"

"Aku suka caramu menggodaku _hyung_ , caramu menunjukkan perhatianmu kepadaku, caramu mencintaiku."

" _Ne, hyung_ paham, tapi jika kau menyukai godaan _hyung_ mengapa kau selalu mengomel pada _hyung_ hemm?" tanya Jongwoon penasaran.

"Hahahaha , . ." Ryeowook tertawa, "Benarkah? Aku mengomel _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pura-pura lupa.

Gyutt

Jongwoon mencubit gemas hidung kecil Ryeowook, "Dasar kau, minta _hyung_ cium lagi rupanya?"

"Iya _hyung_ cium lagi, neh" Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya dihadapna wajah Jongwoon. Tanpa berpikir lagi, langsung menyambar bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Jongwoon supaya melepaskan ciumannya, "Hah . . . hah! _Hyung_ ingin membunuhku eoh?"

"Salahmu sendiri _baby_ , menyajikan bibirmu didepan _hyung_. Hahahahaha."

"Dasar Jongwoon- _ie hyung_ menyebalkan! Tapi aku suka, _I like the way you love me hyung_." ujar Ryeowook.

"Nge-gombal eoh? _Nado . . . hyung_ juga menyukaimu, sangat!" tegas Jongwoon.

"Oh jadi ini yang kalian lakukan berdua di Rumah Sakit?" Heechul sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rawat inap Ryeowook, sambil berkacak pinggang.

" _Eomma_!" teriak Jongwoon dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Pulang dari Rumah Sakit kalian harus menikah!" perintahnya telak.

"Siaappppp!" kompak Ryeowook dan Jongwoon bersamaan.

END^.^

Anneyong~~~~ bagaimana kabar kalian? Lama sekali aku tidak menyapa kalian dengan FF, setelah lama vakum aku bawakan kalian FF one shoot untuk memperingati Yewook day, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang tidak jelas dan asal ini. Maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran, komentar kalian aku tunggu.

Gomawo~~~~~ #Kiss


End file.
